Azani Blackheart (Quest)
Azani Blackheart is a quest in . Modryn Oreyn needs help finding out more about the Blackwood Company and their shady dealings and asks the Hero to join him in the hunt for what happened when he lost his men in an earlier mission. Walkthrough Modryn Oreyn tells the Hero that a job needs to be done off the record. He will meet them at his house after dark as he will not talk about this at the guild house. Wait until dark and then go inside his house where he is waiting. He will tell the Hero they are to help him investigate the Blackwood Company. He believes that they have conspired against the Fighters Guild. He also says that he believes that there is something not right about the Blackwood Company. They accept any contract and do anything to complete it. For instance, in the recent Azani Blackheart mission, the Fighters Guild tried to recover an artifact from Azani for a mage named Argoth with the help of twenty men. Five survived. The Blackwood Company then took over and finished the job. However, recently Argoth died, and the artifact went missing, which could mean the company made a deal with Azani Blackheart. He tells them to meet him at the Leyawiin Fighters Guild. Once in Leyawiin, he will tell them to go with him to Arpenia, some Ayleid Ruins north of Leyawiin to see if the two of them can find any evidence against the Blackwood Company. Arpenia Head to Arpenia, and help Oreyn clear the ruins. There are but a few rats and mudcrabs and he will approach and say that it seems the ruin is empty. Sometimes Oreyn won't talk about Blackheart even after the ruins are cleared. When this happens try going into the room were there is a platform spike trap, there one should be able to talk with him. He will tell the Hero that his suspicions are true, and that the Blackwood Company must have made a deal with Azani Blackheart to move his base of operations to Atatar, slightly northeast of Arpenia. He tells them to follow him there. When he walks into the room with the platform spike trap, he sometimes steps on it and gets stuck. It'll keep going up and down. Just reload again to save time. Do not run ahead of him, he will stop moving, so it's best just to follow him to Atatar. This will take some time, as he walks pretty slowly. Atatar Having followed Oreyn to Atatar, begin clearing it. This ruin is filled with bandits. On the fourth level, Atatar Loria, one will find Azani Blackheart. Kill him and grab the ring. Go directly to Oreyn and confirm his suspicions about the Blackwood Company. Give him the ring to complete the quest and advance to the next rank in the Fighters Guild. Oreyn doesn't give an official reward, since this mission is off-the-record, however both ruins have plenty of loot in them, especially Atatar. Blackheart wears a full suit of Elven Armor minus the helm, and wields an enchanted claymore called Sinweaver. Journal Trivia *Oreyn is an essential character, so do not worry about him dying. *If Oreyn doesn't talk about Azani one can also try knocking him out and when he stands back up he will talk and one should be able to ask him about it, otherwise just reload the last save. *Near Azani, there is an Average lock chest, which has 100–500 inside. Several other semi-high value items are scattered on the shelves near this chest. *If Oreyn gets stuck on the floor trap in Arpenia, do not leave without him travelling to Atatar. If one completes the Atatar Quest with Oreyn still stuck in Arpenia, the Fighters Guild quest line will not continue. Make sure Oreyn is on his way and proceeds with the Hero into Atatar otherwise, if the quest is completed without him, it glitches and will not be able to be completed. * Forgetting to get Blackheart's ring, Oreyn will eventually wander off and one will never be able to proceed further in the Fighters Guild (the ring disappears with Blackheart's body). de:Azani Schwarzherz (Quest) ru:Азани Чёрное Сердце (квест) Category:Oblivion: Chorrol Quests